


A very wet afternoon

by tibettebeals



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Tibette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibettebeals/pseuds/tibettebeals
Summary: Bette, Tina and Angelica are enjoying a nice and sunny afternoon at the pool. What happens when a different kind of wetness suddenly makes it quite difficult for the lovebirds to hold back?
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A very wet afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to writing fanfics and this is my very first story. This is a one-shot, but a longer story will start soon, stay tuned! Please let me know what you think <3

_Los Angeles. July, 2017._

It was a sunny afternoon in Los Angeles, and Bette & Tina Porter-Kennard decided to spend some quality time at the pool in their yard. Their daughter Angelica had turned 12 not long ago and had developed a liking for being in the water. She often asked her moms to play ball with her in the water and today Bette had said yes, while Tina decided to continue reading her book on their lounge chair. Tina was wearing a beautiful black bikini and Bette thought she looked absolutely delicious. She couldn’t help but steal the occasional glance at her perfect wife who was laying there with her cat-eye sunglasses and big hat to protect herself from the burning LA sun.

“Mom! I’m over here, quit drooling over mama T and catch the ball!” Angelica laughed at Bette and threw the ball at her.

“I’m not drooling!” Bette responded while catching the ball.

“Yes, you are! It’s so obvious and gross.”

“Oh shut up, or you’re not going to watch The Fosters with us tonight.” Bette laughed and threw the ball back at her daughter.

Angelica looked at her mama B with her mouth open and thought of something to say back to her, but decided against it, because she really did love watching The Fosters with her moms. They continued to throw the ball to each other.

Meanwhile Tina had heard the interaction between her wife and daughter and chuckled. She knew that she and Bette were a bit obvious in their affection for each other sometimes, but Angelica didn’t seem to mind most of the times. Bette and Tina were still as madly in love with each other as they were all those years ago when they found their way back to each other, when Angelica was about 3 years old. Now they had been married for 7 years and it were the best years of Tina’s life.

Tina had just turned her attention back to her book when she suddenly got a splash of water over her legs from the ball getting thrown close to her in the water.

“Hey!!” she yelled at her girls, and then heard Bette and Angelica laugh.

“Sorry mama, maybe you should come in too and play with us.”

“Nah I’m good up here.” Tina said back, she really liked the book she was reading. It was ‘The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo’, the latest book of her favorite author, that she just couldn’t put down.

“Mama, pleaaaaaase.”

“No Angie, I really want to keep reading my book.” Tina chuckled at her almost teenager who sometimes still acted like the little girl she used to be.

Bette and Angelica didn’t accept Tina’s refusal to join them in the water and decided to make a plan. Bette slowly got out of the water, doing it as silent as possible so her wife wouldn’t see it coming, and walked over to where she was lying om the lounge chair. She picked up the book from Tina’s hands and put it down on the little table next to the chair. Before she could protest, she also removed Tina’s hat and sunglasses.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Tina asked surprised.

Bette didn’t answer her question, but instead picked her up from the chair and carried her bridal style to the edge of the pool.

“BETTE, OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Tina screamed.

“Getting you wet, my love.” Bette whispered, so Angelica wouldn’t hear.

“There are other ways to do that! Put me down!” Tina laughed and screamed at the same time. But Bette gave her a quick kiss on the lips and threw her gorgeous wife into the water, while Tina screamed even louder. “BEEEEETTE.”

She at least managed to drag Bette into the water with her.

“You bitch!” Tina giggled when they both reached the surface again. Bette thought she looked adorable with her wet hair and wet everything, so reached for her and picked her up in the water, wrapping Tina’s legs around her waist while she held her.

“Hmm, still a hot bitch though?” Bette winked at Tina before giving her a kiss.

“God yes, of course a hot bitch.” Tina responded with a smile, and kissed Bette back.

“Tee, you’re so gorgeous with your hair all wet, it turns me on.” Bette whispered.

“Oh yeah?” Tina asked seductively and kissed her wife again.

“Moms, stop kissing already! I know you love each other and all, but let’s play ball!” Angelica said, because her parents were making her a bit impatient with all their kissing.

Tina laughed and let herself escape from Bette’s arms, after giving her one final kiss, and then threw the ball at her daughter. They played for a while and all had a lot of fun together. After some more time, Angelica excused herself to go and take a shower, because she had gotten a bit cold. Then it was just the two lovebirds in the pool.

“Are you cold too, honey?” Bette asked Tina.

“Nah babe, I know some ways in which you can keep me warm.” Tina answered with a wink.

“Oh god you’re such a turn on.” Bette groaned and picked Tina up again before moving the two of them to the edge of the pool. She pushed her softly against the edge and Tina wrapped her legs tightly around Bette’s waist. She then grabbed Bette’s face with both of her hands and pressed her lips to hers, melting into a passionate kiss. Bette’s tongue probed Tina’s lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. They both let the other in and enjoyed the passion of their kisses, releasing the occasional moan.

Bette then moved her hands down to take off Tina’s bottom, Tina helping her, to make sure her wife could have access to the place she needed her the most. Bette moved her hand down there and softly touched Tina’s clit while continuing to kiss her. Tina moaned in her lover’s mouth from the sudden sensation.

Bette wanted to feel more of Tina’s body, so she told Tina to take off her bikini top, which she gladly agreed to. When her beautiful breasts were exposed, Bette moaned at the sight of them, which made Tina smile. “Like what you see?”

“Oh god yes.” Bette groaned, and took one of them in her hand, while adding more pressure to Tina’s clit with her other hand.

“Fuckkk, baby.” Tina moaned in Bette’s mouth. Bette then moved her mouth from Tina’s lips to her neck and started kissing and sucking the delicate skin she had there, while simultaneously rubbing her nipple and her clit.

“God Bette, this feels so damn good, please don’t stop, AHHH.”

“I’m glad I can warm you up, baby.”

“Oh god babe, I’m burning!” Tina answered, which made Bette chuckle. She moved her head away to look at the beautiful creature she had in front of her. Tina, her Tina, the woman she still loved beyond measure, was still the most breathtaking woman she had ever laid eyes on, and she would always be. Right now, she had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly ajar, her face was completely red from the sensation and she seemed to genuinely enjoy herself. Bette would never get enough of seeing Tina like this and she would make it her life’s goal to continue giving Tina the pleasure she deserved.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Bette said with the sweetest voice Tina had ever heard. She opened her eyes and saw that the brunette was looking at her with her eyes full of love. The comment made Tina’s stomach flutter, the same way it did the first time she’d laid eyes on this gorgeous and extraordinary woman all those years ago at the Bette Porter Gallery. Her beautiful mocha skin was glowing in the sun and it combined perfectly with her sexy red bikini, the one Tina loved the most on her wife. Her dark curls were wet and her exposed skin was damp from the water, which made her look even sexier than she already did.

“Babe, you’re the one that’s beautiful. Now please let me take off your swimsuit so I can feel your delicious body too.” Tina told her with an adorable smile. Bette complied and within a few seconds she was naked too.

Tina immediately pulled Bette towards her again and started moving her hands all over the brunette’s beautiful body. When she reached the sacred place between her lover’s legs, she could tell that wetness had developed between her folds, despite them still being in the water.

“God you’re so wet.” Tina groaned. “How did you get so wet, baby?”

“Mhhh from looking at your boobs.” Bette managed to answer, and put her hands back on Tina’s perky breasts.

Then Tina suddenly entered Bette with two fingers at the same time, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. ‘FUCK TEE.”

Tina started pumping her fingers in and out of her wife’s slick entrance in a steady rhythm, causing Bette to whimper. Bette then reached between Tina’s legs again and started thrusting her fingers inside of the blonde the same way it was done to herself. Tina groaned at the sudden contact and wrapped her legs tighter around Bette’s waist. She put her hand in Bette’s neck to pull her closer again and started kissing her lover’s swollen lips again. They both loudly enjoyed the pleasure they were giving each other.

“Babe, do you think Angie will hear us here?” Bette asked Tina breathlessly.

“Nah, her bathroom is on the other side of the house and lord knows how long that girl always showers after swimming.” Tina laughed, and Bette agreed, while they fucked each other harder and harder.

“My god AHH, we’re so…AHHH…naughty, I feel like a teenager.” Tina managed to say with some effort, because her climax started building up.

“Well my lady, you’re a thousand times sexiest than a teenager.” Bette flirted.

“Mhhhh you too baby.” Tina answered and bit her wife’s lower lip, while pinching one of her nipples with her free hand.

“OH GOD TEE, you’re making me go crazy, and you feel so fucking good.” Bette moaned, while she too felt her climax building up.

“Everything for the sexiest woman on earth.” Tina whispered in her ear, which made Bette shiver.

The two of them both got closer and closer to their climax and both rubbed the other’s clit with their thumbs to increase the sensation. “BETTE, AHH I can’t hold it much longer.”

“Let it go babe.” Bette told her, while hitting her wife’s g-spot one more time, sending Tina over the edge with a loud scream. In the process Tina accidentally pinched the brunette’s clit, which managed to send Bette over the edge too.

Both of them felt their muscles become weak, and Bette let herself fall into Tina’s arms, nuzzling her head in Tina’s neck. The blonde happily held her wife close to her and stroked her wet curls and back. “Oh my god honey, this was amazing.” Bette sighed contently.“Thank you.”

“I agree babe, I always forget how good pool sex is.” Tina answered with a big smile.

“I assume you’re not pissed anymore for throwing you in the water, are you, darling?” Bette chuckled.

Tina laughed and said “Nooo. But I still plan on punishing you later though.”

“Dang Mrs. Porter-Kennard, getting naughtier every day! I guess I can live with that.”

Bette moved her head out of Tina’s neck, and looked her in the eyes. She felt so lucky to still be able to hold to love of her life in her arms and thought she couldn’t be happier. Tina looked back her with an equal amount of love radiating from her face and her eyes.

“You know Tee, you make me so happy, you have no idea how happy I feel every day, all because of you.” Bette told her sweetly, and stroked her cheek.

Tina smiled back at her with tears glistening in her eyes. “That’s all I ever want, honey, for you to feel happy and loved, and I feel the exact same.”

Now Bette started to have teary eyes too. “I love you so much, Tina.” She said while putting a piece of wet hair behind Tina’s ear and giving her a sweet little kiss on the lips.”

“Gosh Bette, I love you too.” Tina answered, and hugged Bette tight.

The two lovebirds stayed cuddled up in the water like this for a while and enjoyed being in each other’s embrace. A few minutes later their daughter Angelica came back outside after having a fresh shower and the two women had completely forgotten about her.

“Moms, why are you naked?”


End file.
